total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Men
Team Men (also known as Lightning's second alliance) is an alliance from Total Drama Toxic Brawl. This alliance was best remembered for being formed just to counter the all female alliance. History Lightning mentions creating an all guys alliance to Brick and Scott due to there being more girls left than boys left on the team and they both agree to join after realizing the fact. After the lost in the immunity challenge, the alliance gets angry at Duncan for always being around Samey. At the elimination ceremony, they all vote off him with Femme Fatale. At their team's second consecutive elimination ceremony, Brick and Scott vote off Amy with the girls while Lightning votes off Samey due to not knowing which team is who. After a surprising team swap with Alejandro, Scott is forced to leave the alliance. After the challenge, Lightning soon asks Alejandro to join so they can rekindle their alliance from last season. At the next episode, due to Lightning and now new member, Alejandro always strategizing together, Brick continues to feel like an outsider in the alliance like when Scott was still on the team. This leads him to converse with the girls where they convince him to join their alliance, effectively hurting his original alliance. At the merge, Sadie reluctantly asks to align with the alliance due to the fact that they are targets for elimination. Alejandro joins back with his original alliance and Lightning agrees. He suggests that the new alliance vote off Jo but she disagrees and brings up that their target is Noah should go because of his multiple immunity wins in Total Drama Returns to the Island. After reasoning with her, Lightning agrees to vote against him. Later during the challenge, Lightning and Scott partner up in the challenge to defeat Samey-Bot. Lightning asks that Scott hurry as he's slowing him down, and heads towards a forest. Scott asks Lightning if he has any plans, while calling him "jockstrap." When they reach the tree, Scott asks Lightning to give him a boost, while reluctantly valuing Lightning's strength. Hearing Tyler scream, Lightning points in the opposite direction, mentioning to Scott that that could be Samey-Bot's location. Scott likes Lightning's idea and compliments him, but inadvertedly mocks him also by calling him "Einstein," correcting himself and calling him Lightning, following him. Lightning asks Scott if he sees anything, to which Scott utters that he thinks they should go to a nearby river. After they eventually reach a cave, Scott is disgusted and tells Lightning that he wasn't sniffing robot parts, but was sniffing Chef's metal toenail clippings. When they return to the river, Scott laughs nervously at Lightning, asking that he forgive him for using him as a flotation device, but gives a nervous look at Lightning's evil grin. He is then thrown into the water by Lightning, and is used as a flotation device, before being thrown into the water by Lightning, and being used as a small boat. At the elimination ceremony, Lightning and Sadie vote for Noah while Scott votes for Jo. Scott is blindsided at the final twelve for being too much of a threat and his multiple conflicts with the majority alliance. During the final ten, Lightning and Sadie's alliance is shown to have a crack as Lightning insults her throughout the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, their alliance almost had a successful attempt at eliminating Scarlett when she receives the most votes, however, Owen ends up quitting. At the final nine, in the boys cabin, Lightning proposes an all guys alliance with Brick due to their still being more girls left than guys in the game. Brick says he'll join if Noah also agrees to join, leading him to ask Noah. Noah gladly accepts and together during the challenge, they eliminate Brick and Scarlett. At the elimination ceremony, they both vote for Scarlett but in the end, she stays. Lightning greets Noah at the beginning of the next episode. During the challenge, they both agree that Scarlett's bunny was probably being mind controlled by her. Noah tells Lightning that he thinks he is brave because he can stand up to his own thoughts leading Lightning to hug him tightly, thanking him and telling him that he is trustworthy. The alliance officially dissolves in episode seventeen as Lightning began bullying Noah for an unknown reason, and joined the majority alliance into voting him off at next elimination ceremony. Trivia *The alliance ultimately failed since only one member managed to make the final five and the finale and the fact that Brick joined the women alliance which gave them another vote. *The only elimination they managed to have a part in causing is Duncan's. Gallery ScottHurled.png|Scott blindsided. BrickHurled.png|Brick blindsided. TDTBEP23.png|Lightning in the Final Two. See Also Category:Alliances Category:Total Drama Toxic Brawl